The studies that have been undertaken fall into two distinct but related categories: (a) the cognitive-linguistic investigation of the early emergence of grammar from the use of single-word utterances to the use of two- and three-word utterances, and (b) the further extension of developing grammar through investigation of verb systems, questions, and pronominal reference.